Kai Blacksmith
'Kai Blacksmith '- Pierwszy uczeń Rosomaka Mistrz i jego uczniowie Kai urodził się w wiosce Embla i tam żył do 8 roku życia. Wybuchła jednak wojna z Czarnymi Kośćmi i wioska została wyrznięta do nogi. Jednakże Matt Crowley poświęcając się uratował grupkę dzieci. W tej grupce był też Kai. Rosomak, który wygonił Czarne Kości z wioski, zabrał i eskortował dzieciaki do sierocińca w Sailuune. Podczas podróży ochraniał młodzież, dzięki czemu zrobił na dziecku olbrzymie wrażenie. Wtedy zachciał nauczyć się magii by stać się taki jak Rosomak. Opanował podstawy i kilka lat temu poprosił opiekunów o wysłanie go do gildii magii w Solarii. Tam uczęszczał na zajęcia aż otrzymał status ucznia. Jego ulubionym nauczycielem był oczywiście Rosomak, którego próbuje naśladować więc bardzo się ucieszył gdy ten bierze go za swojego pierwszego ucznia. Początkowo Rosomak nie bierze go za bystrzaka ale daje mu szansę i Kai poducza się wielu użytecznych rzeczy pod jego okiem. Bleztoss - upadły anioł W wieku 16 lat wyrusza wraz z Rebeccą i Starlightem do Elmekii by pomóc mistrzowi walczyć z Morgolem Bleztossem. Nie mają jednak okazji powalczyć więc jedynie biernie obserwują jak Arkham Levraf, Leo Rittarg i ich mistrz pokonują Mazoku. Przygotowania i trening Gdy Rosomak dostaje propozycje poprowadzenia własnej gildii, jego uczniowie podążają za nim. Przez ten czas Kai uczęszcza na zajęcia gdzie szkoli swoje umiejętności. Razem z Rebeccą awansują na Nowicjuszy pod okiem Rosomaka. Jednakże ich mistrz znika razem z Zielonym by pozałatwiać tajemnicze sprawy. Kai, Rebbeca oraz Starlight jakiś czas później wyruszają razem z nim do miasta Sable gdzie chłopak zwiedza z mistrzem ruiny starej siedziby Aspell. Znajdują tam małe laboratorium i muszą walczyć z chimerami. Po wszystkim wracają do gildii. Rosomak ponownie znika, mowiąc uczniom nie prawdę ale jakiś czas poźniej on i Rebecca dostają list (rzekomo od Rosomaka) że zaprasza ich do Two Window bo potrzebuje ich wsparcia. Od razu wyruszają. Na miejscu obwieszczają, że będą strzegli nowej kryjówki swojego mistrza. Spotkanie w Two Window Gdy do miasta Two Window trafiają Lucy, Jinto i Lobo rozpoczynają poszukiwanie Lucasa Holmesa. Plotki rozeszły się o tym szybko dlatego Kai i Rebbeca postanowili pozbyć się wścibskich gości. Dochodzi do walki na obrzeżach miasta. Uczniowie pokazują swoje umiejętności ale są one nie wystarczające i przegrywają potyczkę. Po walce Starlight wyjaśnia nieporozumienie i mówi, że oczekiwano na nich tylko nikt o tym nie powiedział Kaiowi i Rebecce. Wojna z Aspell Uczniowie Rosomaka razem z Alicją Crowley wyruszli do Kalmaart by pomóc w walce z Aspell. Tam stawają do walki w wielkiej bitwie. Postanawiają też nie cackać się i zaatakowac od razu dowódcę wrogiej armii czyli w tym wypadku Mutafa. Ich pewność siebie tłumaczyły ich wcześniejsze przygotowania - dokładnie mówiąc Kołki Zapieczętowania Demonicznych Mocy (mające moc anulowania każdej czarnej magii w zasięgu) , które uczniowie Rosomaka zdobyli. Chcieli ich użyć na Mutafie, by wyłączyć technikę Maousei (Gwiazdę Króla Demonów) jednakże okazuje się, że to nie jest technika czarnej magii a prawdziwa postać Zamulu Yhastola. Plan więc spala na panewce i trójka młodych wycofuje się gdy opadają z sił. Chwilę później zostaje ogłuszony oraz porwany razem z Rebbecą przez ich kolegę Starlighta. Nieprzytomnych przenosi do Le Chetau, dokładniej komnat Rodimusa Falklara jednego z członków rady Aspell. Tam wykorzystano ich jako zakładników. Podczas olbrzymiego wybuchu zostają uratowani przez Lothara Adramelga, który zaklęciem defensywnym ochrania i przenosi ich daleko od niebezpieczeństw. Po wszystkim dowiadują się, że zarówno ich przyjaciel Starlight jak i mistrz Rosomak giną podczas walki z Aspell. On i Rebecca odnajdują miejsce gdzie niegdyś ich mistrz pochował Lucy i sami stawiają im nagrobki. Niestety nie udaje im się odnaleść ciał zarówno mistrza jak i kolegi. (Ciało tego pierwszego pozostało w Górach Kataart a Starlight obrócił się w pył). Następnie powracają do swojej gildii by kontynuować naukę by ich mistrz był z nich dumny. Wygląd i umiejętności Kai to młody chłopak o czarnej czuprynie z opaską na czole ze splecionym warkoczem z tyłu.. Chodzi we własnoręcznie uszytych szarych ubraniach (na wzór Rosomaka) a na to zakłada płaszcz ucznia. Używa szamanizmu powietrza jak jego mistrz (np. potrafi też Flower Volt) gdyż to jego ulubiony żywioł ale zna też podstawy innych szkół. Pomimo jego trudnych przeżyć, jest dość wesołym, rozgadanym chłopakiem, który lubi popisywać się przed swoim mistrzem i członkami drużyny. Kategoria:Gaideny Kategoria:Aspell Arc